Flight Plan
by Xeres Malfoy
Summary: ONESHOT Dramione. Réponse au défi lancé par Bonniechons sur le forum. Piégée par Zabini et sa bande, Hermione est contrainte d'apprendre à voler en sept jours. Mais par un malheureux concours de circonstances, le seul qui soit en mesure de l'aider n'est autre que le seul, l'unique, l'incomparable et l'arrogant Draco Malfoy. Et si tout cela n'était pas le fruit du hasard ?


**Recueil d'OS**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : eh oui, j'avais prévenu que cela risquait d'arriver ! Un OS a cette semaine pris la place du nouveau chapitre de The Rise and Fall, mais pas d'inquiétude, les choses reprendront leur cours dès lundi prochain ! En attendant, voici un long OS en réponse à un défi lancé par Bonniechons sur le forum. C'est de loin l'OS le plus long et le plus abouti que j'ai écrit, c'est presque une mini-fic ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cet OS que je n'en ai eu à l'écrire ! Encore une fois, c'est un Dramione. N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours extrêment plaisir ! Bonne lecture.**

**OS n° 7 : Flight Plan**

_~Samedi~_

« 400 POINTS A 110, LES AMIS ! », hurla Lee Jordan, les doigts crispés sur son mégaphone. « GRYFFONDOR A VAINCU SERPENTARD ! »

Un tonnerre de hurlements et d'applaudissements ponctua son annonce et dans les tribunes rouge et or, les élèves se levèrent tour à tour pour une ola, tandis que l'attrapeur des lions, Harry Potter, filait sur son balai en tenant fièrement le Vif d'Or entre ses doigts. Les clameurs du public redoublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'il effectua une pirouette avant de redescendre en piqué vers le sol et la sortie du terrain.

« LES SERPENTS N'ONT ABSOLUMENT RIEN VU VENIR. QUELLE DÉCULOTTÉE ! », beuglait Lee sans se soucier des regards assassins que lui jetaient les membres de l'équipe vert et argent, toujours perchés sur leurs Nimbus 2001.

« Jordan, lâchez ce mégaphone », le prévint Minerva McGonagall en se levant de son siège dans la tribune des professeurs. « Un peu de tenue, par Merlin. »

« ALLONS, PROFESSEUR », répondit le jeune homme avec un large sourire, sans pour autant éloigner l'appareil de sa bouche. « TOUT LE MONDE VOUS A VUE VOUS TRÉMOUSSER DE JOIE ET DONNER UNE GRANDE CLAQUE SUR LE CRÂNE DE NOTRE BIEN AIMÉ MAÎTRE DES POTIONS LORSQUE POTTER S'EST EMPARÉ DU VI- »

Il y eut un craquement sonore. Le mégaphone émit un bruit étrange et l'on n'entendit plus la voix de Lee Jordan, pour la plus grande satisfaction des Serpentards. Un peu plus loin, dans la tribune des Gryffondors, Hermione Granger leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle rajustait son écharpe rouge et or autour de son cou. Tous les matchs commentés par Lee se finissaient toujours plus ou moins de cette manière. Question d'habitude.

« Tu viens, Hermione ? », l'appela Neville depuis la rangée de sièges derrière elle. « Il va y avoir une fête dans la tour, il paraît que Seamus et Dean ont prévu des montagnes de sucreries et de boissons diverses…. » Le jeune homme au visage poupin remarqua alors l'air désapprobateur de sa camarade. « Oh, allez Hermione, viens avec nous pour une fois ! En plus, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, on est samedi ! »

« Je pensais aller à la bibliothèque », répondit Hermione en s'appliquant pour avoir l'air désolée. « Je dois rédiger un rouleau de parchemin sur le Code international du secret magique de 1692 et sur la manière dont la révolte des gobelins en est l'un des éléments déclen- »

« Chiaaant ! », chantonna Lavande Brown en la dépassant, au bras de Parvati. Hermione referma la bouche avec un air pincé et la jeune Indienne éclata de rire. « Je confirme ce que dit Neville, tu n'as _rien_ de mieux à faire », persifla-t-elle avant d'entraîner Lavande à sa suite.

Hermione poussa un soupir déchirant et croisa le regard de Neville. « Bon, d'accord, mais je ne reste pas longtemps… », dit-elle. Le jeune homme lui adressa un large sourire et ils se mirent en route vers la sortie, tout en discutant des meilleurs (et des pires) moments du match.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin du château lorsque Ginny, encore en tenue de Quidditch, les rejoignit en courant. « On les a a-to-mi-sés ! », claironna-t-elle en sautillant, sa queue de cheval écarlate valsant à l'arrière de son crâne. « Que leur attrapeur ne soit pas au meilleur de sa forme passe encore », reprit-elle en secouant la tête, « mais là, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Comme si on leur avait lavé le cerveau de toute technique ou tactique de jeu. Incroyable. »

« Comment ça pas au meilleur de sa forme ? », demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être était-ce dû à son manque de connaissances en matière de Quidditch, mais elle n'avait absolument pas vu de différence avec les autres matchs. En particulier en ce qui concernait Malfoy : il avait volé comme d'habitude et raté son coup comme d'habitude. Autrement dit, rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

« Pitié, Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ! », s'époumona Ginny en la regardant d'un air ébahi. « Il ne poussait aucune accélération, il vacillait dans les virages. C'était comme s'il suppliait Harry d'attraper le Vif d'Or pour mettre fin au massacre. »

« C'est vrai », renchérit Neville en fronçant les sourcils. « D'habitude, ces deux-là nous donnent toujours un peu de spectacle, quelques membres cassés, un peu de sang… mais là, rien du tout. C'en était presque décevant. »

Ginny lui donna une bourrade. « Je n'irais peut-être pas jusque-là, mais c'est plus ou moins l'idée », s'esclaffa-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce qui le tracasse, mais en tous cas, ça influe sur son jeu. »

« N'importe quoi … », soupira Hermione en levant les yeux. « Le mental n'a rien à voir avec le Quidditch, il suffit de s'asseoir sur un balai et de rattraper des balles. Ça n'a rien de sorcier ! … Enfin, non, je veux dire … ah, fichues expressions moldues », bougonna-t-elle tandis que Neville éclatait de rire.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? », reprit Ginny, dont la bouche formait à présent un « o » parfait. « TOUT est dans le mental ! »

« La Métamorphose, l'étude des Runes, l'Arithmancie, ça ce sont des matières qui sollicitent le cerveau … mais le Quidditch, excuse-moi Ginny, mais c'est tout sauf du mental ! », rétorqua la Gryffondor tandis que Ginny semblait sur le point de faire une syncope.

« SI C'EST SI FACILE, GRANGER, TU N'AS QU'A NOUS MONTRER ! », beugla une voix derrière eux.

Hermione, Ginny et Neville firent volte-face et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Blaise Zabini, son balai à la main et l'air revêche. Il était entouré de Draco Malfoy, lui-même flanqué de ses deux inséparables gorilles Crabbe et Goyle, et de Théodore Nott, qui les regardait d'un air narquois. Le seul qui ne dévisageait pas les trois Gryffondors était Malfoy : il fixait ostensiblement un point imaginaire quelque part en direction du château, l'air passablement contrarié. Zabini s'avança vers Hermione et lui tendit son balai.

« Tiens, fais-nous une démonstration ! », dit-il en lui présentant le manche en bois poli. « J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas te débrouiller, puisqu'apparemment le Quidditch c'est pour les sous-doués. »

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel, Zabini », fit Hermione d'une voix dure avant de se détourner.

« Je n'ai pas fini ! », la rappela Zabini en tirant sur sa manche. « Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as dit : il suffit de s'asseoir sur un balai et de rattraper des balles. Alors montre-nous. »

Hermione fixa Zabini dans les yeux, puis regarda le balai qu'il lui présentait, et à nouveau Zabini. « Je refuse de rentrer dans ton jeu stupide », marmonna-t-elle en tentant à nouveau de se dérober.

« Moi, je crois plutôt que tu ne sais absolument pas voler… », se moqua Zabini en se tournant vers ses camarades de Serpentard avec un sourire satisfait. « Le petit _cerveau_ de cette école est incapable de faire l'une des activités les plus _élémentaires chez les sorciers_… ce qui prouve bien que tu n'as pas ta place parmi eux, Sang-de-B- »

« Hé ! », l'interrompit Ginny, menaçante, en s'interposant. « Finis ta phrase pour voir, et je te jure que je te transforme en pâtée pour Crocdur ! »

A ses côtés, Hermione tentait de ravaler sa fierté. Les mots de Zabini, bien que lâchés par pure provocation, réveillaient en elle un vieux complexe datant de ses cours de vol sur balai en première année. Hermione avait abandonné cette classe dès qu'elle l'avait pu, tant la matière lui semblait insurmontable. Et Zabini disait vrai : les sorciers avaient toujours volé en balai. Et si elle en était incapable, alors …

« Si je n'ai pas appris à monter sur un balai, c'est simplement parce que je n'en ai jamais vu l'intérêt… », se défendit-elle tandis que le rose lui montait aux joues.

« Parfait, dans ce cas rendons la discipline un peu plus … attrayante ! », déclara Zabini en saisissant son bras droit. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il murmura un sortilège qu'elle n'entendit pas et leurs bras se retrouvèrent liés par un filet d'énergie luminescente. Hermione tenta précipitamment de se soustraire à sa poigne, en vain. Zabini lui adressa un sourire carnassier et reprit : « Granger, si dans une semaine jour pour jour tu n'es pas capable de monter sur un balai, de voler et de faire _au moins_ deux passes de Souafle … tu te retrouveras couverte de pustules pendant un mois. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard horrifié. « Quoi ? Mais … Non ! »

Derrière Zabini, elle vit Malfoy se passer une main sur le visage, d'un air excédé. L'Italien sourit de plus belle. « Trop tard, Granger. Le pacte est scellé. » Il allait pointer à nouveau sa baguette sur le lien qui les unissait pour le rompre, lorsque Hermione s'égosilla.

« STOP ! »

Zabini se figea et lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Et si je gagne ? », demanda-t-elle, haletante.

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire franc. « C'est impossible, mais puisque tu sembles vouloir faire ça dans les règles, tu n'as qu'à choisir une punition pour moi. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres et réfléchit. « Si je gagne … toi et tes amis Serpentard devrez vous abstenir d'insulter, de harceler ou de martyriser les Gryffondors de quelque façon que ce soit et pendant un mois également. »

Cette fois, le rire de Zabini fut accompagné de celui de ses camarades. « Ah, ces Gryffondors, toujours prêts à venir au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin… », ironisa Blaise avant d'agiter sa baguette pour rompre le sortilège. « C'est d'accord, marché conclu. »

Il s'éloigna en sifflotant, suivi de près par sa clique. Malfoy resta un instant à la regarder, sourcils froncés puis secoua la tête et suivit ses amis en silence. Hermione haussa un sourcil. Ginny avait peut-être raison, il n'était pas dans son assiette. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour l'insulter ou encourager Zabini dans son délire, il n'avait même pas ri à l'idée de la savoir pleine de pustules…

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens d'accepter une idiotie pareille, Hermione », fit la voix de Ginny à sa gauche. Hermione sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers elle.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, il a utilisé un sortilège … je… je n'ai pas pu retirer mon bras ! », balbutia la jeune fille tandis que Ginny lui jetait un regard inquiet.

« Tu sais Hermione … ce qu'il a dit, à propos des balais… », fit Ginny en posant une main sur son bras, « c'est complètement faux, tu es l'une des sorcières les plus douées de notre génération. Tout le monde s'en fiche que tu ne saches pas voler. »

« Je le sais ! », répondit Hermione avec un sourire pincé. « Mais on dirait que je vais devoir apprendre, en fin de compte… »

_~Dimanche~_

Allongée dans son lit, Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. La fête avait duré jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et les Gryffondors avaient célébré chacun à leur manière la victoire de leur équipe. Ron avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à rouler des patins à Lavande Brown, Harry avait profité que son meilleur ami soit « occupé » pour passer du temps avec Ginny, Dean et Seamus avaient subrepticement vidé une bouteille de rhum entière dans le cocktail de jus de fruits et tout le monde s'était servi abondamment. A une heure du matin, le volume sonore dans la salle commune avait considérablement augmenté, dépassant largement le seuil de tolérance d'Hermione. La jeune fille était donc montée s'allonger, exténuée et quelque peu contrariée par son altercation avec Zabini.

La plupart de ses camarades avaient fini par monter se coucher et elle entendait à présent la respiration profonde et les gémissements que poussait systématiquement Lavande dès qu'elle entrait en phase de sommeil profond. Elle se retourna pour la centième fois dans son lit et regarda le réveil sur sa table de nuit. Trois heures et quart. On était donc dimanche et Hermione pensa qu'il lui restait six jours pour apprendre à voler. Ce serait certainement largement suffisant, après tout, tout le monde n'était pas l'amie du meilleur attrapeur que l'équipe de Gryffondor ait jamais eu depuis James Potter. Hermione sourit. Oui, elle parlerait à Harry du pari dès demain. Et avec lui pour l'aider, elle n'avait absolument aucun souci à se faire.

C'est donc avec cette pensée réconfortante qu'Hermione parvint à trouver le sommeil. Sans savoir à quel point elle se trompait.

~o~

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, en compagnie de Ginny. Les garçons dormaient toujours mais Hermione se promit d'aller réveiller Harry avant onze heures, afin qu'ils aient le temps de s'entraîner à voler. Elle trempait allègrement sa tartine beurrée dans son chocolat chaud lorsqu'une McGonagall furieuse entra dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore sur les talons.

« C'est inadmissible, Albus ! De l'ALCOOL dans l'enceinte de l'école ! », tempêta le professeur de Métamorphoses, tandis que ses talons claquaient bruyamment sur le sol de pierre.

Le Directeur, qui la suivait avec un air amusé, agita la main en direction d'Hermione et de Ginny, assises à la table de Gryffondor presque déserte. Puis il se retourna vers sa collègue. « Calmez-vous, Minerva. Nous leur avons confisqué leurs balais. Une semaine de punition, c'est bien assez pour réfléchir aux conséquences de leurs actes. »

Hermione poussa un couinement et laissa tomber sa tartine dans son bol, éclaboussant la table tout autour. Ginny fit des yeux ronds, essayant d'intégrer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. La voix de Zabini, juste derrière leurs épaules, les fit sursauter et se retourner.

« Vous avez entendu ça, les filles ? », fit Zabini avec un sourire narquois. « Il paraît que des Gryffondors ont fait entrer de l'alcool dans l'établissement hier soir ! » Il secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur. « Queeeelle honte. Heureusement qu'une personne dotée d'un minimum de sens moral, et qui désire également rester anonyme, est allée parler de tout ça au Directeur avant que la situation ne dégénère ! Tu imagines, Granger ? Des jeunes gens ivres dans une tour, avec tous ces escaliers ? C'est très dangereux ! »

Hermione, figée, le regardait d'un air horrifié et le jeune homme éclata de rire. « Tu … tu … tu, espèce de sale- ?! », bégaya-t-elle, furieuse.

« Je-je-je me fiche de ce que tu penses, Granger », l'imita-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Plus que six jours ! Tic-tac, tic-tac… » Et il s'éloigna en riant.

Ginny sauta sur ses pieds.

« Où tu vas ? », lui demanda Hermione, paniquée.

« Voir s'ils ont aussi confisqué le mien ! », lui répondit-elle avant de détaler en courant, laissant Hermione seule avec son désespoir. Enfin, presque seule. A peine Ginny avait-elle disparu que le bois du banc grinça sous le poids d'un nouvel arrivant. Hermione tourna la tête et faillit hurler en voyant que Malfoy venait de prendre place près d'elle. Le dos appuyé contre la table, les coudes posés en arrière et les jambes croisées, il avait un air complètement nonchalant et hautain qui agaça Hermione au plus haut point.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? », cracha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. « Si tu es venu te foutre de moi, dis-toi que tu ne seras pas le premier aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai vu ça… », fit le blond sans même la regarder. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. « En fait, j'étais plutôt venu te proposer mon aide, mais si ça te dérange, je peux tout aussi bien me tirer et te laisser dans la panade. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Hermione le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. « Quoi ? »

Cette fois, Malfoy tourna la tête vers elle. Son sourire avait disparu. « Je déteste me répéter, tu n'avais qu'à écouter la première fois… », lâcha-t-il de sa voix traînante.

« Il y a un monde entre écouter et croire ce que l'on entend, Malfoy », rétorqua Hermione, soupçonneuse. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ? Qu'est-ce que t'y gagnerais ? »

Malfoy lui sourit de nouveau avec malice et se pencha dans sa direction. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul et fronça le nez. « Le plaisir de te voir enfin rater quelque chose … L'espoir de te voir faire une chute mortelle … Je dois avoir encore une centaine de raisons, tu veux que je te fasse une liste peut-être ? », lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard venimeux.

Hermione fit passer ses jambes de l'autre côté du banc et se leva pour partir. « Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale con, Malfoy… », cracha-t-elle, tandis que le blond éclatait de rire.

Elle s'éloignait lorsque sa voix retentit une dernière fois dans la Grande Salle presque vide en ce dimanche matin. « Je t'attendrai à quatorze heures sur le terrain, Granger. Ne me pose pas un lapin ! », lança-t-il. Mais Hermione ne se retourna pas et quitta les lieux en trombe. Malfoy la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu et resta un moment à fixer la porte, pensif. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de son ami Blaise ne lui fasse rejoindre le monde réel.

« Alors ? Ce plan diabolique, elle marche ? », fit l'Italien en se laissant tomber à côté de Draco sur le banc de la table en rouge et or.

« Je dirais même, elle court. Elle viendra », répondit laconiquement Draco. « Elle est bien trop prétentieuse pour accepter la défaite. »

« C'est bien là-dessus que je comptais… », soupira Blaise en secouant la tête. « Tu sais que ton père te tuerait s'il savait ce qu'on est en train de faire ? »

Le visage de Draco se ferma et il se leva pour partir à son tour.

« Eh, ne me remercie pas de t'aider, surtout », railla Blaise en le regardant s'éloigner. Le blond ne répondit pas et disparut par la même porte qu'Hermione quelques instants plus tôt. « C'est ça, de rien », maugréa l'Italien en se levant pour regagner la table de Serpentard.

~o~

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de rédiger son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle s'était d'abord installée dans la salle commune, mais les braillements furieux de Ron et Harry après la confiscation de leurs balais rendaient impossible tout travail de concentration. Elle n'avait donc rien dit à propos du pari, de peur d'assombrir un peu plus leur humeur massacrante. Après avoir battu en retraite dans le dortoir des filles, c'est Ginny qui était venue hurler à l'erreur judiciaire (« Je n'ai même pas bu une goutte de punch, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont quand même confisqué mon vieux Brossdur !? »). Résultat, à 13h30, Hermione n'avait toujours pas rempli plus d'un demi-rouleau de parchemin. Et plus l'heure avançait, moins elle arrivait à se concentrer.

_Je t'attendrai à quatorze heures sur le terrain, Granger. Ne me pose pas un lapin ! _

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Plus aucun balai ne subsistait dans la tour de Gryffondor. Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient d'une humeur massacrante. La situation semblait désespérée. Quant à Malfoy … Hermione était quasi-certaine qu'il se fichait d'elle ce matin, mais si c'était le cas, il ne lui aurait pas donné rendez-vous à une heure précise ? Ou alors c'était un piège. Peut-être tentait-il de l'attirer dans un endroit désert pour la torturer ou Dieu savait quoi d'autre ?! Hermione chassa ces dernières pensées de sa tête. Non, impossible, Malfoy ne tenterait jamais rien d'aussi stupide tant que Dumbledore serait là pour protéger ses élèves. Elle se faisait des idées. Un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était à présent 13h45. Hermione soupira et posa son carnet et sa plume. Déconcentrée comme elle l'était, elle n'arriverait plus à écrire la moindre ligne.

_Et si j'allais au rendez-vous ?_

Hermione laissa échapper un ricanement à cette idée. N'importe quoi ! Elle n'était pas désespérée à ce point. Non, elle allait réagir en adulte raisonnable et faire des recherches sur le maniement du balai. _Direction, la bibliothèque._

~o~

Alors qu'elle passait en revue le rayon « Sports et loisirs magiques » de la bibliothèque depuis déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes, des bruits de pas furieux résonnèrent dans l'allée centrale. Hermione entendit un « chhhh ! » désapprobateur provenant du bureau de Mme Pince mais le bruyant intrus l'ignora superbement et continua son vacarme … jusqu'au rayonnage de la Gryffondor. Hermione se retourna vivement et vit Malfoy, planté à l'autre bout de son allée, le visage rose de colère.

« Je savais que je te trouverais là, Granger », siffla-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

_Suis-je donc si prévisible ?_, pensa Hermione avec amertume. Mais elle se composa une expression impassible et releva le menton. « Encore toi ? », lâcha-t-elle avec une pointe d'ennui. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Malfoy la regarda, interdit puis un rictus exaspéré apparut sur ses lèvres. « On avait rendez-vous, je te signale… Je t'ai attendu près d'un quart d'heure. »

« Faux ! », rétorqua Hermione avant de saisir un livre sur les étagères. « Tu as dit que _tu_ serais sur le terrain à quatorze heures mais je n'ai pas dit que _je viendrais_. »

Malfoy poussa un long soupir et se pinça l'arête du nez. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur les tranches des livres de la pile qu'elle s'était confectionnée : _Le Quidditch à travers les âges, En vol avec les Canons, Le Noble Sport des sorciers (par Quintius Umfraville), Tant qu'il y a de la magie il y a de l'espoir, _et enfin _Les Pouvoirs que vous avez toujours eus sans le savoir et comment les utiliser maintenant que vous êtes un peu plus sage._ Malfoy se figea et Hermione s'empressa de dissimuler les titres de son bras avant d'emporter les volumes un peu plus loin. Mais le blond la suivit.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? », se moqua-t-il en désignant du doigt les livres qu'elle portait. « Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir apprendre à voler … avec des _bouquins_ ? »

Hermione se renfrogna mais ne répondit pas. Malfoy éclata alors d'un rire tonitruant et Hermione sursauta en entendant Mme Pince protester depuis l'autre côté de la bibliothèque.

« Chhhh, je t'en prie, Malfoy, tu vas nous faire virer ! », le supplia Hermione en jetant des regards affolés autour d'elle.

« Laisse tomber tes machins poussiéreux, Granger », fit Malfoy en reprenant son sérieux. « Et viens dehors avec moi. » Joignant le geste à la parole, il repartit entre les rayonnages en direction de la sortie. Hermione considéra la pile de livres avec une hésitation, mais pris tout de même _Le Noble Sport des sorciers _et_ Tant qu'il y a de la magie il y a de l'espoir_ avant de s'élancer à la poursuite du Serpentard.

Lorsqu'elle le rattrapa enfin, il était déjà aux portes du château et malgré l'expression narquoise qu'il afficha en se retournant vers elle, Hermione aurait pu jurer avoir vu un doux sourire voleter sur ses lèvres juste avant qu'il ne fasse volte-face dans sa direction.

_A quoi est-ce qu'il joue ?_, se demanda-t-elle en accélérant le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur. _Et moi alors, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le suivre ?_

« Je vois que tu n'as pas pu résister à la tentation d'en emporter deux… », se moqua le Serpentard en secouant la tête. « T'es vraiment irrécupérable, Granger. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à aimer s'informer et se documenter avant de foncer tête baissée », protesta la Gryffondor en faisant la moue.

« Absolument rien, si finir comme cette vieille carne de Mme Pince ne te fait pas peur », répondit Malfoy avec un ricanement. Hermione lui jeta un regard désapprobateur mais pour toute réponse, le jeune homme redoubla d'éclats de rire à sa propre blague.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin sur le terrain de Quidditch, où Malfoy avait laissé ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Veste, écharpe et balai gisaient sur la pelouse, abandonnés par leur propriétaire. Hermione s'arrêta net en voyant le Nimbus 2001 posé devant elle et réalisa soudain qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle s'était totalement laissé entraîner par Malfoy.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et fit un signe de la main en direction du balai. « Grimpe, on va déjà voir ce que tu sais faire. »

Hermione le regarda, interdite. « Mais … on n'est pas censé d'abord le faire sauter dans sa main en disant 'debout' ? », demanda-t-elle en se remémorant les lointains cours de vol de première année.

Malfoy roula des yeux. « Non, ça c'était juste un truc de base qu'on apprend aux gamins pour leur faire prendre confiance face aux balais. Normalement, ça, tu maîtrises. »

Au regard qu'Hermione lui lança, il comprit que non, elle ne maîtrisait pas du tout. Il haussa les sourcils. « Hmm, mouais, six jours ça va peut-être faire court, finalement », railla-t-il en la regardant plonger le nez dans _Le Noble Sport des sorciers_ et en tourner fébrilement les pages. Il observa quelques instants son manège puis soupira et tendit la main pour lui en arracher le livre, qu'il envoya rejoindre le manteau et l'écharpe.

« Mais… », protesta Hermione avant de se voir également retirer l'autre volume des mains.

« Tout va bien, Granger », l'interrompit Malfoy en déposant le second livre sur le sol. « Regarde, tu n'as plus un seul livre dans les mains ! Comment tu te sens, tu ressens déjà les effets du manque ou ça va ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard meurtrier mais le blond ne se démonta pas. « Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de grimper sur ce balai, fissa. »

Hermione s'exécuta, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard d'incompréhension. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il acceptait de l'aider sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé. Elle ramassa le balai et passa une jambe de chaque côté. _Merlin, je vais finir à l'infirmerie, je le sens …_, pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le manche. Dans sa tête, la voix de Madame Bibine lui intimait de donner un grand coup de pied au sol pour décoller. Ce qu'elle fit.

Sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Hermione ferma les yeux, consciente du ridicule de sa situation. Sentiment confirmé par l'éclat de rire de son « professeur ».

« C'est bon, ça suffit », gronda la jeune fille en laissant retomber le balai sur le sol. Hilare, Malfoy se pencha pour le ramasser et le lui retendit. Mais elle recula. « Hors de question. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais soi-disant m'aider. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était te foutre de moi, comme toujours », cracha-t-elle en se penchant pour ramasser ses livres. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de venir ici avec toi. »

Elle s'éloignait déjà lorsqu'elle entendit les pas précipités de Malfoy derrière elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la dépassa et se planta devant elle. « C'est bon, Granger. On va recommencer, pas de quoi en faire un drame. »

« Non. Tant pis pour les pustules, je laisse tomber. Laisse-moi passer ! », s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'il lui barrait le passage.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu t'avoues vaincue, déjà ? Ça ne ressemble pas à la Granger que je connais… », lâcha Malfoy en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

Hermione le regarda, incrédule, avant de laisser sa colère prendre le dessus. « La Granger que tu connais ? » Elle éclata d'un rire glacial. « Depuis quand est-ce que tu oses dire que tu me connais, Malfoy ? Tu as passé les cinq premières années à me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, d'erreur de la nature, à faire de ma vie un Enfer. Ensuite, tu as commencé à m'ignorer superbement, ce dont je ne me plaignais absolument pas, entre nous ! Et depuis ce matin, tu joues les amis serviables pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison ? Mais ça ne prend pas avec moi, Malfoy. Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu, tu es et resteras un sale gosse, pourri, gâté, qui pense que les gens sont des pions avec lesquels il peut jouer librement ! Alors laisse-moi te dire une chose : JE. NE. SERAI. PAS. TON. PION. »

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son laïus, Hermione constata avec surprise que Malfoy n'était pas du tout en colère. Pire : il souriait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? », cracha Hermione en le dévisageant avec une certaine stupeur.

« Rien. Je retrouve enfin l'exécrable gamine qui m'a collé un pain en troisième année », répondit-il tandis que son sourire s'élargissait. Il lui fourra le balai dans les bras, si soudainement qu'Hermione en lâcha ses livres, qui retombèrent à nouveau sur le sol. « On y retourne, Granger. Je veux que tu décolles d'au moins 20 cm, cette fois. »

_~Lundi~_

C'est exténuée qu'Hermione descendit prendre son premier petit-déjeuner de la semaine dans la Grande Salle. Harry et Ron, ainsi que Ginny, la rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'elle, Hermione remarqua le regard inquisiteur d'Harry et celui, bien plus étrange, de Ginny.

« Hermione ? Où tu étais hier soir, tu as manqué le dîner ! », l'interrogea Harry en se servant un grand bol de café brûlant.

« Je … j'ai travaillé tard », répondit-elle précipitamment, en se souvenant qu'elle n'avait pas encore parlé du pari à ses deux amis. « Le devoir de Binns à terminer… »

Sa réponse parut suffisante à Harry, qui se mit à beurrer ses tartines comme si de rien n'était mais Ginny continua de fixer Hermione avec un rictus indéchiffrable. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione ne tint plus et se leva. « On se retrouve en Métamorphoses, les garçons ? »

Harry et Ron opinèrent du chef mais Ginny ne semblait pas décidée à abandonner la partie. La cadette des Weasleys se leva de table et courut après Hermione. « Dis-moi, ma chère amie, ton devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, il ne serait pas blond, les yeux bleu-gris, à peu près de cette taille-là ? », demanda-t-elle en levant une main à une vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus de son crâne.

Hermione fondit aussitôt sur Ginny, lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et l'entraîna dans un corridor désert. « Qui est-ce qui t'a raconté ça ? », s'affola Hermione. « C'est Malfoy ? Ce petit con, ne perd rien pour attendre… »

« Non, pas Malfoy… », fit Ginny avec un large sourire. « Alors c'est vrai ? Dire que j'ai cru à un moment que Zabini devenait cinglé. »

« Attends, quoi ? », marmonna Hermione, un peu perdue.

Ginny regarda rapidement autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreille baladeuse ne se trouvait dans le coin. « Hier soir, je suis descendue dans les cachots pour essayer de trouver Zabini », commença Ginny. « Je voulais qu'il laisse tomber ce pari débile… »

« Quoi ? Tu crois que je suis incapable d'apprendre à voler, c'est ça ? », fit Hermione piquée au vif.

Ginny lui jeta un regard coupable. « Non, mais …BREF, ce n'est pas le sujet ! », se défendit la rouquine tandis qu'Hermione croisait les bras avec une moue vexée. « Je me suis retrouvée dans le couloir qui mène à leur salle commune et j'ai attendu. Et après quelques minutes, j'ai entendu la voix de Zabini. Alors je me suis cachée dans un coin sombre et j'ai écouté. »

« C'est stupide », déclara Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu t'es cachée puisque c'est précisément lui que tu cherchais ? »

Ginny pinça les lèvres, une lueur excitée dans le regard. « Parce qu'il parlait de toi, figure-toi ! Avec Nott. »

Intriguée, Hermione lui fit signe de continuer. « Et alors ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai entendu Nott parler du père de Malfoy, comme quoi il les éventrerait tous s'il savait qu'ils avaient manigancé un plan pour que tu te retrouves seule avec son fils, blablabla … que Draco allait enfin pouvoir se lancer, blablabla … et aussi que les goûts et les couleurs ça se discute pas… », raconta Ginny tandis qu'Hermione devenait de plus en plus perdue.

« Ginny, ce que tu racontes est certainement très clair dans ta tête, mais là j'avoue que je ne comprends pas grand-chose… », commenta Hermione en secouant la tête.

« ON S'EN FICHE, HERMIONE ! », s'exclama Ginny, surexcitée. « Le fait est que ce que je croyais être une méchanceté de plus de la part des Serpentards, pourrait en réalité être un plan drague savamment orchestré par Malfoy ! »

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds et considéra un instant son amie avant d'éclater de rire. « Tu es complètement dingue, ma pauvre Ginny. Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de vouloir me caser avec tout ce qui bouge. D'abord McLaggen, maintenant Malfoy… _Malfoy_, par Merlin ! Non mais tu t'entends ? »

Ginny poussa un soupir d'exaspération. « Hermione, je te dis que ça colle parfaitement ! Qu'est-ce qui mettrait plus Lucius Malfoy en rogne que de voir son fils _donner des ''cours particuliers''_ de vol sur balai à une née-Moldue ? Sur quel autre sujet Draco Malfoy voudrait rester _discret_ ? Sans parler que j'ai clairement entendu Nott dire que Malfoy n'avait plus que ton nom à la bouche depuis des années. Suite à quoi il a ajouté et je cite : _il faut sérieusement que Draco passe à l'acte avec elle, depuis le temps qu'il nous rabat les oreilles avec ça_. »

Ginny agita ses sourcils de manière suggestive mais Hermione secoua la tête. « N'importe quoi. Les ragots, ça ne te réussit vraiment pas. Et si ça se trouve, passer à l'acte, signifie tout simplement m'enlever et me torturer dans un recoin sombre de son maudit Manoir… », se moqua la Gryffondor tandis que son amie souriait de plus belle.

« Hmm, sexy… », roucoula Ginny avant d'éclater d'un rire hystérique.

Hermione haussa les sourcils tellement haut qu'ils disparurent presque sous sa frange et tourna les talons aussi sec. « Il faut te faire soigner, Ginny. »

« Ouais, c'est ça, pense à ce que je t'ai dit ! », lui hurla la jeune Weasley tandis qu'Hermione accélérait le pas pour s'éloigner d'elle au plus vite.

A la fin de la journée, Hermione s'éclipsa pour rejoindre de nouveau Malfoy sur le terrain de Quidditch. La veille, elle était parvenue à décoller de quelques centimètres du sol et le Serpentard lui avait dit qu'ils continueraient l'entraînement tous les soirs après les cours, car selon lui « il y en avait bien besoin. »

« Tu es encore en retard, Granger… », fit la voix traînante de Malfoy lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur le terrain.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur sa montre. Il était 17h03. « J'ai seulement trois minutes de retard, si tu étais moins psychorigide, tu ne l'aurais même pas remarqué », maugréa Hermione tandis que le blond esquissait un sourire en coin.

« Peut-être, mais dans ton cas, chaque minute d'entraînement compte… », ironisa-t-il en lui tendant son balai. « Et fais-moi le plaisir de faire mieux qu'hier, j'aimerais qu'on finisse avant la nuit cette fois ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lui arracha le balai des mains, avant de l'enfourcher.

« Concentre-toi sur l'horizon, ne regarde pas le manche du balai, ni tes pieds… », dit-il tandis qu'elle décollait déjà de quelques centimètres. Un grand progrès par rapport à la veille.

« Facile à dire… », marmonna Hermione en levant le nez pour fixer les tribunes en face d'elle. Elle vacilla légèrement, mais parvint à se stabiliser.

« Bien, maintenant appuie légèrement sur l'extrémité du manche pour avancer… », reprit-il tandis qu'Hermione saisissait le manche à deux mains crispées et partait violemment vers l'avant. « _Légèrement_, j'ai dit … », ajouta-t-il avec un soupir.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! », protesta Hermione en redressant le manche. Un peu trop brusquement, ce qui la fit remonter et partir vers l'arrière. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et lâcha le balai, avant de s'écraser à plat dos sur la pelouse. Le visage moqueur de Malfoy, penché sur elle, fut la première chose qu'elle vit un rouvrant les yeux, une douleur lancinante à l'arrière du crâne.

« Visiblement, ce que tu peux, ce n'est pas assez… », se moqua-t-il en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Hermione regarda la main tendue avec des yeux ronds et les divagations matinales de Ginny lui revinrent en tête. Elle poussa sur ses pieds pour se relever d'elle-même et vit Malfoy retirer sa main avec une expression gênée et amère.

« Jamais content… », maugréa Hermione en frottant son dos douloureux.

« La ferme, Granger ! Et recommence ! », aboya-t-il, un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Hermione ramassa le balai et remonta en selle. De nouveau, ses pieds décollèrent du sol et elle appliqua une très légère pression sur le manche. Sachant maintenant à quoi s'attendre, elle contrôla bien mieux sa marche avant et fit une parfaite ligne droite sur quelques dizaines de mètres, à une quarantaine de centimètres au-dessus de la pelouse.

Elle retoucha le sol et tourna la tête en arrière en direction de Malfoy, avec un sourire de triomphe. « J'ai réussi ! », s'écria-t-elle tandis que l'autre secouait la tête.

« Ouais, tu as fait à peu près un millième de ce qu'il faut que tu apprennes d'ici samedi prochain, _félicitations_ Granger… », railla-t-il alors qu'Hermione se renfrognait. « Recommence et tente un demi-tour pour revenir vers moi ! Pour ça, il faut que tu tires DOUCEMENT le manche sur la droite ou sur la gauche, tout en l'inclinant légèrement vers l'avant pour prendre de la vitesse. Ou vers le haut, si tu veux prendre un peu de hauteur… »

Hermione redécolla du sol, un peu plus haut cette fois et, les sourcils froncés, s'appliqua à avancer de nouveau avant de tenter le virage. Lentement, très lentement, le nez du balai vira et Hermione revint tranquillement vers Malfoy.

Celui-ci applaudit avec une expression narquoise. « Bravo, Granger, tu as rappliqué tellement vite que j'ai eu le temps de mourir d'ennui, de monter au Paradis, puis de revenir sur terre te hanter… »

« Toi, au Paradis ? Laisse-moi rire… », maugréa Hermione en lui faisant une grimace.

Le Serpentard gloussa et exécuta de petits cercles avec son doigt. « Recommence. Un peu plus vite, cette fois… Et _quoi qu'il arrive_, garde toujours le cap avec le bras qui tient le manche ! »

La jeune fille s'exécuta et alors qu'elle amorçait le virage au bout du terrain, elle entendit Malfoy lui hurler « Réflexe ! » et leva le nez. Une balle rouge filait à toute allure dans sa direction et Hermione leva un bras vers le haut pour protéger son visage. Mais le mouvement lui fit inconsciemment tirer sur le manche avec l'autre main et le balai s'emballa soudain, avant de l'éjecter violemment à quelques mètres.

Hermione roula dans l'herbe en poussant un cri et entendit bientôt les pas de Draco accourir dans sa direction. « Granger ! Ça va ? », demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle se relevait péniblement.

« A merveille », cracha-t-elle, furieuse. « Bravo Malfoy, c'était l'idée du siècle ! »

« C'était un test… », se défendit le blond. « Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas quelques problèmes de latéralité, par hasard ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es psychomotricien, peut-être ? », aboya Hermione en époussetant l'herbe et la terre qui adhéraient à son uniforme froissé.

« Psychorigide, psychomotricien… », énuméra Malfoy, pensif. « Tu sembles adorer ce préfixe … »

« En voilà un autre, rien que pour toi : _psychopathe !_ », rétorqua-t-elle en lui renvoyant la balle de toutes ses forces. A sa grande surprise, Malfoy éclata de rire. Hermione lui jeta un regard curieux. Il était décidément vraiment trop gentil depuis samedi. Ça cachait forcément quelque chose. La voix de Ginny vint lui seriner sa théorie dans un recoin de son cerveau mais elle la chassa aussitôt. C'était tout à fait ridicule. Il devait avoir d'autres desseins. Restait à savoir lesquels.

« Allez, Granger, on y retourne ! », déclara-t-il en tapant dans ses mains. Hermione soupira et alla reprendre le balai. « On laisse tomber la balle pour le moment, tu n'es clairement pas prête. Tu vas continuer à voler, un peu plus haut cette fois », lui ordonna-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas trop, Malfoy, j'ai pris suffisamment de gamelles pour aujourd'hui », dit-elle avec une grimace. « Et puis j'ai le vertige, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard exaspéré. « Bon, j'ai compris. Assieds-toi plus vers l'avant. »

« Hein ? », s'écria Hermione en le regardant passer derrière elle sur le balai. « T'es malade, il est hors de question qu'on vole à deux sur ce truc, on va se tuer ?! »

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr que non, Granger, on ne va pas se tuer ! », la morigéna-t-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour saisir le manche devant elle. « Je me charge du décollage, je nous amène assez haut et une fois que tu te seras habituée à la hauteur, tu prendras le relais… » Il vit son regard horrifié et reprit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester. « Je serai prêt à reprendre le manche au moindre problème. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et eut un mouvement de recul en le sentant si près d'elle. « Non, justement. »

Le blond soupira. « Bien, tu ne me fais pas confiance. Je vais donc poser la question autrement : est-ce que tu as le choix ? »

Hermione pinça les lèvres. « Pas vraiment ? », fit-elle d'un ton interrogateur, qui le fit s'esclaffer.

« Exactement », répondit-il en tapant du pied sur le sol. « Tu vois, on a trouvé un terrain d'entente en fin de compte. »

Hermione retint un hurlement lorsque le balai fila à toute vitesse vers l'avant, sans cesser de prendre de la hauteur. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles tandis qu'elle voyait avec effroi le sol s'éloigner, de plus en plus vite. Soudain, Malfoy s'immobilisa à hauteur des buts. « Bon, comme tu dois déjà le savoir, ça ce sont les buts donc on peut dire que c'est à peu près à cette hauteur là que tout se joue. L'objectif à la fin de la semaine, ce serait que tu saches atteindre cette hauteur maximum, toute seule. Ça en bouchera un coin à Zabini, tu peux me croire. »

Comme Hermione ne répondait pas, il se pencha légèrement pour regarder son visage. La Gryffondor avait les yeux fermés et le front plissé. « Granger, ouvre les yeux, par Merlin… », soupira Malfoy en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

« Alors c'était ça, ton plan ? », fit la voix à peine audible de la jeune fille, qui refusait toujours d'ouvrir les paupières.

« Quoi ? », fit le blond, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle insinuait.

« M'amener à cette hauteur pour être sûr de me voir complètement tétanisée et me faire basculer dans le vide ? », balbutia-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Si Hermione avait ouvert les yeux et regardé Malfoy en cet instant, elle aurait pu voir l'expression intensément douloureuse qui passa sur ses traits.

« Ouvre tes foutus yeux, Granger », marmonna-t-il en se recomposant une expression impassible.

Hermione ouvrit un œil, puis deux et poussa un petit gémissement d'horreur. « On est beaucoup trop haut ! », gémit-elle en se cramponnant au manche du Nimbus. « Fais-nous redescendre ! Tout de suite ! »

« Non, toi, fais-nous redescendre », répondit calmement Malfoy. « C'est facile. C'est la même chose qu'au ras du sol. »

« Non, c'est COMPLÈTEMENT différent ! », s'époumona Hermione, sans cesser de regarder la pelouse en contrebas, comme hypnotisée. « Si je fais la moindre erreur, je nous tue tous les deux ! »

Les mains de Draco lâchèrent doucement le manche et il resserra ses bras autour de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de bouger. Hermione frémit en sentant son souffle contre son oreille gauche. « Je ne te laisserai pas nous tuer ce soir, Granger. Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi. Maintenant, avance, et rappelle-toi, je reprendrai le manche au moindre problème alors pas d'inquiétude. »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et tremblant des pieds à la tête, pencha légèrement le balai vers le sol, amorçant la descente en douceur. Très en douceur. Peut-être trop.

« Je m'ennuie, Granger… », ironisa le Serpentard avec un long soupir.

« Ah, tais-toi à la fin », maugréa Hermione, tout en se concentrant sur le moindre de ses mouvements.

Mais le jeune homme saisit à nouveau le manche et le fit remonter brusquement pour reprendre de la hauteur. « Recommence, mais plus vite cette fois. »

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Hermione réamorça une descente, un peu plus rapidement. Mais cela ne sembla pas convenir à Malfoy, qui répéta son manège, l'entraînant encore un peu plus haut dans les airs. « Du nerf, Granger, j'aimerais redescendre avant la nuit. »

« Je te signale qu'on serait déjà presque arrivés au niveau du sol, si je n'avais pas à recommencer vingt fois ! », aboya la jeune fille, avant de se prendre une nouvelle tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Obéis au lieu de geindre », siffla Malfoy en lui laissant de nouveau prendre les commandes du balai. Mais il les fit remonter encore trois fois et par trois fois, Hermione entreprit de descendre un peu plus vite. Mais Malfoy ne semblait jamais satisfait. Si bien qu'Hermione entra dans une colère noire. Elle chassa les mains de Malfoy du manche et fit violemment plonger le balai en direction du sol. Une seconde et demie avant l'impact, Malfoy redressa le balai et ils regagnèrent la terre ferme en douceur. Une fois les pieds sur le sol, Hermione bondit hors du balai et fit volte-face pour pousser Malfoy de toutes ses forces au niveau du torse.

« ALORS, EST-CE QUE CELA CONVENAIT À MONSIEUR MALFOY, CETTE FOIS ? », s'époumona-t-elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait, Malfoy ne se mit pas en colère contre elle. Il se contenta de la regarder avec un large sourire.

« Rien à dire », dit-il simplement. « Je t'ai tellement mis en rogne que tu en as oublié d'avoir peur, pas vrai ? »

Hermione se figea et écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Effectivement, plus Malfoy lui avait tapé sur les nerfs en la forçant à recommencer, plus elle avait oublié la distance au sol, ainsi que son vertige. « Tu … tu l'as fait exprès ? », bégaya-t-elle en lui jetant un regard incrédule.

« Tu es vraiment trop prévisible, Granger », répondit le blond en secouant la tête. « Je te manipule comme un pantin… »

CLAC !

La gifle partit toute seule. La main sur la joue, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait osé lui faire, Draco regarda Hermione comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'étrangler. « Je rêve ou tu viens de me gifler ? », gronda-t-il, en faisant un pas menaçant dans sa direction.

« Non, tu ne rêves pas », aboya Hermione, furieuse. « Et si j'ai bien compris, ça ne devrait pas trop te déplaire, tu as l'air d'aimer ça que je te frappe, non ? »

Le regard gris de Malfoy s'assombrit à ces mots et Hermione regretta aussitôt ses paroles. _Ça y est, maintenant, il va vraiment me tuer…_, pensa-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

En silence, Malfoy se baissa, ramassa son balai, son écharpe et sa robe abandonnée par terre et quitta le terrain, sans un autre regard en direction d'Hermione. Une fois seule au milieu du terrain de Quidditch et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione se sentit incroyablement stupide.

_~Mardi~_

La journée du lendemain sembla extrêmement longue à Hermione, qui ne cessait de chercher Malfoy du regard partout où elle allait, avec la ferme intention de s'excuser. Mais il resta introuvable. La mort dans l'âme, honteuse, Hermione espéra de toutes ses forces qu'il vienne la retrouver à dix-sept heures sur le terrain mais à dix-sept heures trente, Hermione fut forcée de se faire une raison. Il ne viendrait pas.

« Je me sens tellement mal », confia-t-elle à Ginny, un peu plus tard dans les dortoirs. « Depuis le début, j'ai refusé de lui faire confiance, je lui ai dit des choses horribles et pourtant, jusqu'au bout il n'a cessé de m'aider. J'étais tellement persuadée qu'il cherchait à me nuire d'une manière ou d'une autre… mais si tu avais vu sa tête, ce regard qu'il m'a lancé juste avant de me planter là… »

« Tout n'est pas perdu Hermione, avec un peu de chance tu peux encore t'inscrire au cours de Psychologie spécialité Subtilité, je crois qu'il reste des places… », lâcha Ginny avec une grimace.

Hermione se laissa tomber à plat dos sur son lit avec un cri de désespoir. « Je suis fichue. Condamnée à vivre pendant un mois avec des pustules plein le visage », gémit-elle en passant une main sur sa figure.

« On s'en tape de ça ! », s'écria Ginny en levant les bras. « Tu avais à tes pieds le plus sexy des handicapés du sentiment de Poudlard et tu l'as envoyé bouler comme un vieux mouchoir sale. Tu aurais dû m'écouter, Hermione. »

« Ginny, je n'ai aucune envie d'être avec Malfoy, on passe notre temps à se disputer… », protesta Hermione en chuchotant.

« Tout comme avec Ron », fit remarquer Ginny d'un air innocent. « A ceci près que Ron a de nettement moins bonnes notes que Malfoy. Et nettement moins de classe aussi. Et la classe et le mental, c'est important pour les filles comme toi. Enfin, moi je dis ça … »

« Les filles comme moi ? », répéta Hermione avec un rire narquois. « Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent les filles comme moi ? »

« Oui, je sais, je sais … En tous les cas, demain, tu te débrouilles pour trouver Malfoy et tu le supplies de te pardonner et de recommencer à t'aider. A genoux, s'il le faut », décréta Ginny en croisant les bras.

« Ça tombe bien, je commence la journée de demain avec quatre heures de Potions en compagnie des Serpentards… », marmonna Hermione en roulant sur le ventre pour enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller. « Ou alors, je pourrais rester là et pleurer sur mon sort jusqu'à ce que ma tête ne soit plus qu'une grosse pustule géante. »

« A ta place, j'opterais pour les Potions », s'esclaffa Ginny avant de regagner son lit.

~o~

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Blaise tenait à peu près un discours similaire à son meilleur ami.

« Tu ne vas pas baisser les bras maintenant ? », s'énerva Blaise en faisant les cent pas dans le dortoir. « Je te rappelle qu'il ne te reste que quelques jours avant qu'elle ne soit totalement défigurée pour un mois. Même si d'ici là, elle ne sait toujours pas voler, arrange-toi au moins pour conclure avant qu'elle ne ressemble aux tentacules du calmar géant… »

Draco grogna. « Grâce à qui, aussi ? Quelle idée de merde, les pustules… »

Blaise ouvrit grand la bouche et écarta les bras. « Comment je pouvais savoir, moi, que tu viendrais me trouver juste après pour me dire que tu voulais trouver un moyen de profiter de la situation et te rapprocher d'elle ? Je te rappelle que j'ai arrêté la divination en cinquième année, imbécile. »

Assis sur son lit, Théodore Nott gloussa doucement. « Blaise a raison, ce serait bête d'abandonner si près du but. Enfin, merde, Draco, ça fait quoi ? cinq ans que tu nous rabâches qu'un jour viendra où Granger sera à toi ? Au bout d'un moment, il faut se lancer. Moins de blabla, plus d'action. Ça nous fera des vacances. Ou alors, tu nous fous la paix et tu écris une lettre au courrier du cœur de _Sorcière Hebdo,_ je ne sais pas moi… »

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. « Elle me déteste, je vous dis, c'est foutu. »

Blaise et Théodore roulèrent des yeux, en parfaite synchronisation. « Mais non, elle est perdue tout simplement », reprit l'Italien tandis que Théodore hochait la tête gravement. « En même temps, je la comprends, ça fait cinq ans que tu lui envoies des signaux contradictoires, toi aussi… »

« Je t'emmerde, Blaise. Et bien profondément, en plus. »

_~Mercredi~_

Le mercredi matin, en entrant dans le cachot sombre et humide qu'était la salle de Potions, Hermione remarqua que Malfoy était déjà installé devant son chaudron, au troisième rang près de l'allée centrale. Hermione décida de s'asseoir juste de l'autre côté de l'allée et lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, elle lui adressa un sourire désolé, auquel il répondit par un regard furieux et hautain. Le sourire d'Hermione disparut aussitôt. Il ne semblait pas prêt à oublier leur dispute du lundi et Hermione commença à craindre que la partie soit réellement perdue.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent à leur tour et prirent place à sa droite, juste avant que Rogue ne fasse son entrée. Le silence retomba instantanément dans le cachot et Hermione reporta son attention sur le cours. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle griffonnait furieusement des notes sur les propriétés de l'amarante, un petit bout de parchemin plié en quatre vint rebondir sur sa joue. Surprise, elle leva le nez mais tous les autres élèves semblaient plongés dans leur prise de note et ne décollaient pas les yeux de leur travail. D'un geste discret, elle saisit le papier et tout en feignant de continuer à écrire, le déplia d'une main et le lut.

_Pas la peine de venir ce soir. Je ne peux plus rien pour toi, tête de mule. - DM_

La mâchoire inférieure d'Hermione tomba sur sa poitrine et elle tourna vivement la tête en direction de Malfoy. Il ne la regardait pas et fixait le tableau noir sur lequel étaient inscrites les différentes potions à base d'amarante. Hermione saisit alors sa plume et écrivit une réponse juste en-dessous des pattes de mouche du Serpentard.

_S'il te plaît, je regrette ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça ! Zabini va me couvrir de pustules ! - HG_

Profitant que Rogue ait le dos tourné, elle renvoya le bout de papier à Malfoy. Celui-ci le rattrapa au vol, d'une seule main, sous les yeux médusés de Pansy Parkinson, qui n'avait rien loupé de leur manège depuis son siège derrière Malfoy. La jeune fille déchira un bout de son propre parchemin, écrivit quelques mots et le lança en direction d'Hermione. Le papier atterrit dans sa trousse et Hermione jeta un regard excédé en direction de Pansy.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu veux à Dray, face de castor ? - PP_

Hermione réprima un ricanement et se retourna vers Pansy, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Puis, elle se pencha sur le confetti de Pansy pour y répondre à son tour.

_Rien qui te concerne. Sérieusement, « Dray ? » - HG_

Elle renvoya le papier de Pansy au moment où Draco faisait sauter sa propre réponse sur le bureau de la Gryffondor. Rogue choisit ce moment pour se retourner et les trois adolescents remirent illico le nez dans leur travail. Hermione déplia la réponse de Malfoy.

_Pas mon problème, Granger. Et puis qui sait, ça pourrait te rendre moins moche ? – DM_

Hermione fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard meurtrier en direction de Malfoy. Celui-ci avait maintenant le nez dans son manuel de potions, mais Hermione voyait son dos agité de petits soubresauts et les coins de sa bouche étaient relevés. Il riait. _Le salaud. Il se fout de moi, en plus._

_Très bien, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu acceptes à nouveau de m'aider ? – HG_

La surprise se lut sur les traits de Malfoy lorsqu'il ouvrit le message d'Hermione. Il se retourna dans sa direction, un rictus narquois sur les lèvres et haussa les épaules. Avant de se pencher pour répondre.

_Comme je suis un gentleman, je ne profiterai absolument pas de cette situation totalement obscène. Accepte déjà de suivre mes instructions sans discuter au lieu de faire ta mauvaise tête, et ça devrait me convaincre. – DM_

Hermione lut la réponse et se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il acceptait de l'aider à nouveau. Il lui laissait une seconde chance. A elle de faire un pas en avant à présent. Elle retourna le mot pour écrire sa réponse mais il n'y avait plus un seul centimètre de parchemin libre. Elle déchira donc un nouveau bout de papier dans son cahier de textes, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et écrivit :

_Je ferai tout ce que tu veux – HG_

D'un mouvement vif du poignet, elle envoya le petit bout de papier en direction de Malfoy, mais à mi-chemin de l'allée centrale, le papier se figea dans les airs et prit soudain la direction … du bureau de Rogue. Horrifiée, Hermione le suivit des yeux, traversant la classe, jusque dans la main tendue du professeur de Potions.

« Si Monsieur Malfoy et Miss Granger croient que je ne les vois pas depuis tout à l'heure, ils se trompent », gronda Rogue de sa voix rocailleuse, tandis que Pansy et Millicent se mettaient à ricaner. « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard. Maintenant, voyons un peu ce que Miss Granger avait tellement envie de dire à Monsieur Malfoy, au point que cela ne puisse pas attendre la fin de mon cours … »

Mortifiée et impuissante, Hermione regarda Rogue déplier son papier. « Je ferai tout ce que tu veux », lut Rogue à haute voix, détachant chaque syllabe avec un rictus mauvais. Puis il quitta le papier des yeux pour reporter son attention sur les deux jeunes délinquants, constatant avec un plaisir non dissimulé, les regards horrifiés et pleins d'incompréhension que jetaient Potter et Weasley à leur amie.

Hermione aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris. En jetant un léger regard sur sa gauche, elle vit les mines moqueuses des Serpentards. Parmi eux, elle remarqua également le clin d'œil provocateur que lui adressa Malfoy et se retint de lui jeter son manuel de potions au visage.

« Bien ! », reprit Rogue d'un ton horriblement mielleux, « Monsieur Malfoy, maintenant que vous savez que Miss Granger ici présente est prête à assouvir le moindre de vos désirs, puis-je reprendre mon cours sans être interrompu ? »

« Avec joie, professeur », claironna Malfoy avec un sourire satisfait, tandis que presque tous les élèves de la classe éclataient de rire. Tous sauf deux. Un seul regard en direction d'Harry et de Ron suffit à Hermione pour savoir que cette histoire n'en resterait pas là.

Et elle avait vu juste. A peine avait-elle fait trois pas hors de la salle de classe de Rogue, qu'Harry et Ron lui sautèrent littéralement dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Hermione ? », lui demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi tu as envoyé ''je ferais tout ce que tu veux'' à Malfoy ? Est-ce qu'il te fait chanter ? Il te menace ? »

Hermione poussa un soupir. Elle avait redouté cette conversation depuis la seconde où elle avait dû accepter l'aide du blond. « Calme-toi, Harry, Malfoy ne m'a rien fait… pour une fois », ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée que tu doives quoi que ce soit à ce type », ronchonna Ron en la dévisageant gravement.

« Je vous assure, les garçons, ce n'est absolument rien ! », répéta Hermione avec un sourire. « Zabini m'a lancé un défi idiot que je n'ai pas vraiment pu refuser et il a proposé de m'aider, voilà tout. »

Harry et Ron la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, avant de s'échanger un regard perplexe. « Comment ça, un défi idiot ? », demanda Harry, s'attendant au pire. « Et pourquoi tu acceptes son aide au lieu de venir demander la nôtre ? Nous sommes tes amis, Hermione ! »

Hermione lui sourit. « Je le sais, Harry, mais justement en raison des événements de la soirée après le match, vous n'êtes plus vraiment en mesure de m'aider… » Elle entreprit donc de leur raconter toute l'affaire, depuis le moment où elle avait quitté le match en compagnie de Neville, jusqu'aux échanges de petits mots avec Malfoy. En omettant bien entendu la partie où Ginny entendait Zabini parler de leur plan mystérieux dans les couloirs. Ron fulminait.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, c'est à cause des Serpentards qu'on nous a confisqué nos balais ? », gronda le roux en serrant les poings. « Je vais les massacrer. »

« Non, Ron. Si vous n'avez plus vos balais, c'est parce que Dean et Seamus ont enfreint le règlement et que tous les Gryffondors les ont laissé faire. Pire : ils ont participé en consommant l'objet du délit ! », lui rappela Hermione avec un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur. Pour toute réponse, Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Donc tu dis que tu t'es disputée avec Malfoy… parce qu'il était vexé que tu ne lui fasses pas confiance ? », répéta Harry en analysant l'information. « Euh … Il passe X années à te torturer, puis il arrive la bouche en cœur pour jouer les gentils et il s'étonne que tu aies des soupçons ? Il vit sur quelle planète, au juste ? »

Hermione rit et rajusta son sac à dos sur son épaule. « Dit comme ça, c'est vrai que c'est farfelu… »

Harry s'apprêtait à faire une remarque lorsque Malfoy passa à côté d'eux et tapota l'épaule d'Hermione, qui se retourna.

« Granger, comme c'est mercredi et qu'il n'y a pas cours l'après-midi, on se retrouve juste après le déjeuner ? Ça rattrapera l'entraînement d'hier qui n'a pas eu lieu… » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un large sourire enjôleur et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

_Les bêtises de Ginny commencent vraiment à m'emmêler le cerveau…_, pensa-t-elle avant de se secouer mentalement pour répondre au Serpentard. « D'accord ! », assura-t-elle. Il se détourna pour partir, non sans avoir jeté un regard narquois en direction de Ron et Harry, mais elle le héla et il se figea dans son mouvement. « Au fait, Malfoy ! Merci … de me laisser une seconde chance ! Ou plutôt, mon visage qui n'aura pas de pustules te remercie », ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire en coin. « Pas de problème. Mais ne crie pas victoire trop vite, tu es loin d'être encore au point. Sois là à 13h30 tapantes. »

« Oui, chef ! », lança-t-elle, sarcastique au blond qui s'éloignait, les mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans ses poches. Lorsqu'elle se retourna de nouveau vers Harry et Ron, ses deux amis semblaient comme avoir été pétrifiés par le regard du Basilic.

« C'est pas net », marmonna Harry, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « Pas une raillerie, pas une insulte, tout ça n'est absolument pas normal. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Les garçons, franchement. Il me donne une seconde chance : le moins que je puisse faire est de lui rendre la pareille. Bon, je file, il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque avant le déjeuner. A plus tard ! »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un nouveau regard. « Je n'aime pas ça du tout », marmonna Ron avec une grimace. Mais il ne put rien ajouter de plus. La voix stridente de Lavande résonna dans le couloir.

« Ron-Ron ? Ah tu es là ! Il faut absolument qu'on aille à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi : Madame Piédodu a de nouveaux cupcakes myrtille-banane, je veux les goûter. » Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Lavande ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Tu es d'accord ? Génial ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Ron la regarda détaler sans avoir pu émettre le moindre son. Harry gloussa, lui assena quelques petites tapes réconfortantes dans le dos et partit en direction de la Grande Salle.

_~Jeudi~_

Alors qu'elle se trouvait en cours d'Histoire de la magie (où elle avait rendu son devoir sur le Code international du secret magique), Hermione se surprit à faire exactement la même chose que l'ensemble des élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard présents dans la classe : elle rêvassait. Le menton posé sur sa main gauche, une plume pendant mollement dans l'autre, elle ne cessait de ressasser les mouvements vus à l'entraînement de la veille. Visiblement, la thérapie par la colère pour vaincre son vertige avait marché à merveille. Elle avait pu cette fois s'élever à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, presque sans appréhension. Bien entendu, elle n'allait toujours pas très vite, mais les progrès qu'elle effectuait étaient selon elle considérables. Même si Malfoy ne cessait de la taquiner sur sa lenteur d'escargot, elle sentait qu'il était ravi de la voir s'améliorer. Il avait également recommencé à lui lancer un Souafle, en lui demandant de simplement taper dedans pour le renvoyer (ce qui était plus simple que de le rattraper et de le relancer normalement). Le tout était de pouvoir effectuer deux renvois pour gagner, peu importait qu'ils soient faits dans les règles de l'art ou non.

Hermione tourna la tête dans sa main et regarda du côté des Serpentards. Malfoy, l'air à peu près aussi somnolent que le reste de ses congénères, gribouillait d'un air absent sur sa feuille. Il dut se sentir observé, car il leva bientôt le nez et regarda en direction d'Hermione, qui le dévisageait toujours. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et prit une autre feuille de parchemin entière, griffonna quelques mots dessus, puis la plia en forme d'avion, qu'il lança jusqu'au pupitre d'Hermione. Celle-ci attrapa vivement le projectile et l'abattit sur son bureau, avant de jeter un regard inquiet en direction de Binns. Mais le fantôme n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Ce n'était visiblement pas la peine de prendre les mêmes précautions qu'avec Rogue. Quelque part dans la salle, Hermione entendit le grognement exaspéré de Pansy Parkinson, ainsi que quelques gloussements non identifiés. Harry jeta un regard scandalisé en direction de Malfoy, lequel lui souffla un baiser de la main avec un sourire carnassier. Harry soupira et se pencha de nouveau sur son bureau. Quant à Ron, il n'avait absolument rien remarqué, tant l'état comateux dans lequel il se trouvait était profond.

Hermione déplia soigneusement l'avion.

_Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Granger ? – DM _

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et prit sa plume pour lui répondre.

_N'importe quoi, je repensais juste à l'entraînement d'hier. J'ai fait des progrès incroyables, merci encore ! – HG _

Sans même prendre la peine de vérifier si Binns les observait, Hermione renvoya l'avion et vit Malfoy répondre illico presto.

_Oui, enfin disons que si un jour on t'offre un balai, tu saurais faire autre chose que le ménage avec… - DM_

Hermione se renfrogna en lisant son message et froissa l'avion pour en faire une boulette, qu'elle lança à la tête de Malfoy. Le blond rit en silence et ils échangèrent un regard. Hermione sentit à nouveau un frisson la parcourir en voyant les deux perles grises de Malfoy rivées sur elle. Elle était tellement obnubilée par ces yeux qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'ils se détournèrent et se demanda pendant combien de temps elle venait de les observer sans ciller. Malfoy prit une autre feuille, non froissée, et écrivit quelques mots avant de la lui envoyer.

_J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, Granger – DM_

Hermione eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un hoquet de surprise en lisant son dernier message. Elle sentit ses joues rougir violemment et se figea, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, incapable de se retourner pour regarder Malfoy, incapable de … rien du tout.

Les paroles de Ginny résonnèrent une nouvelle fois dans sa tête. « _Tu as à tes pieds le plus sexy des handicapés du sentiment de Poudlard… »_ A cette idée, Hermione vira carrément au cramoisi. Elle ne remarqua donc même pas la boulette de papier que Blaise envoya directement sur le bureau de Malfoy.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle devienne aussi rouge que ça ? – BZ _

A quoi Malfoy répondit simplement :

_Je passe à l'attaque – DM_

Blaise lut la réponse avec un sourire approbateur et leva le pouce en direction de son meilleur ami. De l'autre côté de la salle, Hermione n'avait toujours pas réussi à bouger pour écrire une réponse.

_Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? Est-ce que je peux dire que moi aussi, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir ? Est-ce que ce serait vrai ?_

L'entraînement de la veille s'était particulièrement bien passé : elle prenait confiance en elle et parvenait à maîtriser les mouvements du Nimbus de Malfoy presque sans se rendre ridicule. Elle avait encore fait quelques chutes, mais l'exceptionnelle bonne humeur de Malfoy cet après-midi-là était communicative et elle était toujours remontée en selle avec le sourire. Oui, elle s'était amusée. Oui, c'était surmonter enfin un obstacle qui l'avait complexée dès le plus jeune âge. Oui, elle aimait passer ces quelques heures quotidiennes avec Malfoy. Avec une profonde inspiration, Hermione trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, sans remarquer que le Serpentard la fixait avec un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension, et écrivit sa réponse.

_Moi aussi – HG_

~o~

« ALLEZ, GRANGER, PLUS VITE, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? », beugla Draco, tandis qu'Hermione ratait une nouvelle fois le Souafle qu'il venait de lui lancer. « TU AURAIS LARGEMENT PU L'AVOIR, CELUI-LA ! »

Hermione fila récupérer la balle sur le sol et la relança au Serpentard, sans poser une seule fois le pied par terre. « Tu l'as envoyé trop vite ! », protesta-t-elle.

« Ah parce que tu crois que Blaise va te faire des cadeaux ? Alors là, tu peux te brosser ! », ironisa le blond en lançant de nouveau le Souafle dans la direction opposée à Hermione. Avec une vitesse raisonnable, Hermione se posta sous la trajectoire de la balle, attendant qu'elle retombe un peu pour la frapper de son poing, en direction du sol.

« Bah voilà ! », s'écria Malfoy en écartant les bras. « Tu vois quand tu veux, Granger… »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui tira la langue et regagna tranquillement, sans excès de vitesse, la terre ferme.

« Wouah, je suis impressionné par ta maturité », plaisanta Malfoy en reprenant son balai pour le jucher sur son épaule. Hermione ramassa le souafle, ainsi que son sac à dos et son manteau empilés sur le sol et le suivit en direction du château. Ils marchèrent quelque temps en silence, jusqu'à ce que les grimaces gênées d'Hermione ne fassent éclater le Serpentard de rire.

« Si tu me disais ce que tu rumines, au lieu de faire cette tête ? », la taquina-t-il tandis qu'Hermione rosissait légèrement.

« Tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en colère ? », demanda-t-elle tandis que le sourire de Draco s'effaçait quelque peu. « Je veux dire … on est de nouveau en assez bons termes et je ne veux pas encore que tu croies que je ne te fais pas confiance ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que- »

« Accouche, Granger », lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Hermione esquissa une dernière grimace et s'arrêta de marcher. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? »

Draco se figea à son tour et son visage se ferma. « Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ? », grogna-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

« J'aimerais seulement comprendre ! », se défendit Hermione en faisant un pas dans sa direction. « Tu me hais pendant des lustres et puis l'instant d'après, tu es … » Elle se tut et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je suis … ? », la pressa le Serpentard en lui jetant un regard pénétrant.

Hermione sentit le frisson à présent bien trop familier lui parcourir l'échine. « Rien, c'est pas grave. Je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout », marmonna-t-elle avant de reprendre la route du château.

« Et tu sauras », lâcha Malfoy en la suivant nonchalamment. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Sa curiosité la perdrait. « Dès que tu auras remporté ce pari et que Blaise aura reconnu sa défaite, je te dirai pourquoi. Ou plutôt, je te montrerai. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais choisit de ne rien ajouter pour ne pas l'agacer de nouveau. A la place, elle lui adressa un large sourire et hocha la tête. « Dernier jour d'entraînement, demain… », déclara-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Les coins de la bouche de Draco s'affaissèrent quelque peu.

« Oui, je serai bientôt débarrassé de toi, Granger… », railla-t-il tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant la grande porte.

Hermione éclata de rire. « Moi aussi, ça me fend le cœur, Malfoy… », s'esclaffa-t-elle en poussant le lourd panneau de bois. C'est alors qu'il retint son geste en saisissant son poignet minuscule et Hermione fit volte-face pour le regarder.

« Peu importe, je serai là pour ramasser les morceaux… », souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Le visage d'Hermione s'empourpra aussitôt et elle sentit les doigts de Malfoy caresser son poignet tout en relâchant prise. Pétrifiée, elle le vit sourire d'un air goguenard, puis la dépasser et entrer à l'intérieur du château. « A demain, Granger », chantonna-t-il avant de quitter les lieux, la laissant prendre racine sur les marches de pierre.

_~Vendredi~_

« ATTENDS, QUOI ? », couina Ginny tandis qu'Hermione jetait des regards affolés autour d'elle. Mais heureusement, le brouhaha qui régnait dans la Grande Salle couvrait ses exclamations. Ginny ignora le manège de son amie et se pencha un peu plus vers elle. « Il a vraiment dit, mot pour mot : je serai là pour ramasser les morceaux ? », répéta-t-elle avec un gloussement hystérique.

« Oui, c'est bizarre, non, comme phrase ? », grimaça Hermione avant d'avaler quelques gorgées de jus de citrouille.

« Si par bizarre tu entends carrément sexy, alors oui, c'est bizarre », gloussa la rouquine tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

« Tout est sexy avec toi, du moment que ça concerne Draco Malfoy », bougonna Hermione en priant pour que Ginny ne voie pas qu'elle rougissait de nouveau.

« Et ça l'est encore plus quand ça concerne Draco Malfoy ET Hermione Granger », chantonna Ginny alors qu'Hermione lui jetait un regard outré. « Mais oui, Hermione, réfléchis. Vous seriez un peu des amants maudits : le Sang Pur et la née-Moldue, comme Roméo et Juliette, Tristan et Iseut, Cyrano et Roxane, Valmont et Merteuil … » Elle se tut et réfléchit quelques secondes. « Edward et Bella… »

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré. « _Twilight_ ? Sérieusement ? »

« Quoi ? », fit Ginny en écartant les bras. « Ils sont à peu près aussi empotés que vous ! », se justifia la jeune fille tandis qu'Hermione secouait la tête en maugréant. « En tous cas, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il va bien pouvoir te dire une fois le pari terminé… Au fait, ne m'en veux pas mais avec Neville on a prévenu tout le monde pour samedi. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de faire grimper les décibels. « QUOI ? COMMENT CA TOUT LE MONDE ? »

« Bah, les Gryffondors, quoi… » Ginny vit l'expression furieuse de son amie et recula un peu. « Tu as dit toi-même que tu t'étais vachement entraînée et que tu réussissais à faire quelques passes : je me suis dit que ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde de te voir enfin voler ! »

« Oh misère », marmonna Hermione en frappant son front contre la table.

« Et puis, ça ne fera pas de mal d'avoir quelques supporters de ton côté, vu que j'ai entendu Zabini rameuter la moitié des Serpentards hier soir, en disant qu'il ne fallait absolument pas rater le moment où les pustules envahiraient ton visage… », reprit Ginny avec un sourire désolé.

« Je veux mourir… », gémit Hermione sans relever la tête.

« Mais non, mais non », la rassura Ginny en lui frottant le dos. « Dis-toi qu'il _faut_ que tu gagnes, ne serait-ce que pour savoir enfin ce que Malfoy mijote. »

_~Samedi~_

Dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, Hermione se recroquevilla dans un coin, priant pour que personne ne vienne la chercher et que le monde entier finisse par l'oublier. Elle s'était rendue sur le terrain, comme prévu, mais à la vue de la quasi-totalité de sa promotion de sixième année (toutes maisons confondues) réunie sur la pelouse taillée au millimètre, elle avait paniqué et battu en retraite dans les vestiaires déserts. _Non seulement je vais me planter, mais je vais le faire devant toute la foutue promotion_._ Voyons, quelles sont mes options ? L'exil ? Un missile nucléaire ? Me faire frapper par la foudre ?_

C'est l'instant que choisit Malfoy pour passer la tête à l'intérieur des vestiaires. Lorsqu'il la vit, un éclair de soulagement passa dans son regard puis il sourit, narquois. « Alors quoi, t'as la trouille ? Allez, y'a presque personne ! Quand on joue, nous, c'est _toute l'école_ qui rapplique, pas seulement une promo… »

« C'est censé me réconforter ? », gémit Hermione en repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle entendit Draco approcher et s'agenouiller devant elle.

« Allez, Granger… », dit-il d'une voix douce, bien que l'ironie soit palpable dans chacun de ses mots. « Tu n'as pas envie de savoir enfin pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça ? »

Hermione leva les yeux. « Si. Tu pourrais me le dire maintenant ? », fit-elle, pleine d'espoir mais le blond éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« C'est pas du tout ce qu'on avait dit, désolé… » Il se redressa et tendit la main. Hermione la regarda un instant, incrédule. La première fois qu'il lui avait tendu la main ainsi, après une chute, elle l'avait repoussée par fierté. Mais à présent … qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Pourquoi brûlait-elle désormais de saisir cette main qu'il lui présentait ? Tout. Tout avait changé. Timidement, elle rabaissa ses jambes et tendit la main vers la sienne. Le mouvement ne devant pas être assez rapide au goût du Serpentard, il saisit sa main au vol et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Hermione retint son souffle en constatant qu'encore plus de monde avait fait le déplacement depuis qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans les vestiaires. Merlin, même Dumbledore était présent et elle vit les yeux bleus et pétillants de malice du vieil homme se poser un instant sur elle et Malfoy. Refusant de céder à la panique, Hermione décida donc de se concentrer sur la seule chose qui l'empêchait désormais de prendre ses jambes à son cou : le contact des doigts de Malfoy autour des siens.

Arrivés à quelques mètres de Zabini, qui les regardait avec un sourire hautain, Draco se retourna et lâcha la main d'Hermione. « Tout va bien se passer, Granger. C'est comme à l'entraînement, ni plus ni moins. Imagine juste très fort que je suis à la place de Zabini et qu'on est que tous les deux, seuls, comme d'habitude. »

Hermione hocha précipitamment la tête et comme un automate, saisit le balai qu'il lui glissa entre les mains. Quelque part, elle entendit la voix hystérique de Ginny hurler « ALLEZ, HERMIONE, ALLEEEEEZ », reprise en cœur par plusieurs dizaines d'autres voix.

Hermione ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup, avant de s'avancer vers Zabini, qui faisait sauter le Souafle entre ses mains.

« Prête, Granger ? », ironisa-t-il en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Hermione fut incapable de lui répondre et se contenta de le fusiller du regard, avant de s'avancer au milieu du terrain et d'enfourcher le Nimbus 2001 de Draco. Nouvelle grande inspiration. Faire le vide.

Un peu plus loin, Draco vint se poster près de son ami et lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. « Sois cool, vieux. Si elle perd parce que tu lui fais des passes de dingue, ça ruinerait légèrement mes plans … », marmonna-t-il tandis que Blaise ricanait.

L'Italien ignora la remarque de Draco et éleva la voix pour s'adresser à Hermione. « Tu auras trois chances, Granger. Réussis deux passes et tu auras gagné. Sinon … », il lui adressa un sourire ravi, « …pustules. »

Hermione secoua la tête avec agacement, puis fixa son regard sur le Souafle qu'il tenait à la main. Blaise repositionna le ballon entre ses doigts, recula son bras droit pour prendre de l'élan et le jeta aussi fort qu'il le put à la droite du terrain. Hermione décolla aussitôt, et comme à l'entraînement pour ne pas monter trop haut dans les airs, elle suivit la trajectoire du Souafle, se posta légèrement en-dessous et lorsque la balle arriva à sa hauteur, la smasha comme au volleyball, dans la direction de Blaise. Un tonnerre de hurlements ravis s'éleva du côté des Gryffondors et Hermione ressentit un élan de gratitude envers ses camarades qui agitaient leurs écharpes rouge et or comme des fanions. Mais elle se reconcentra aussitôt, voyant que Blaise renvoyait déjà le Souafle dans la direction opposée. Hermione fila aussi vite qu'elle le put, mais la passe était vraiment trop éloignée et elle, pas assez rapide. Lorsqu'elle tenta d'accélérer à une vitesse supérieure à son habitude, elle vacilla et faillit tomber de son balai. Le Souafle retomba mollement sur la pelouse et Hermione poussa un juron.

Au sol, Draco sursauta légèrement et grimaça. « Mec, qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? », lâcha-t-il avec exaspération à l'attention de Blaise.

« Oh, c'est bon, si on ne peut plus rigoler », marmonna Blaise avant de pointer sa baguette en direction du Souafle. « Accio Souafle », lança-t-il tandis qu'Hermione en profitait pour se repositionner au centre du terrain. Blaise et elle s'affrontèrent un instant du regard.

« Plus qu'une seule chance de faire tes preuves, Granger », beugla-t-il tandis que les Gryffondors, entraînés par Ginny, se mettaient à scander son prénom. (_« Her-mione ! *clap clap clap* Her-mione ! *clap clap clap* »)_

Hermione crispa les doigts autour du manche du Nimbus. A côté de Blaise, elle vit Draco lui mimer une grande inspiration puis faire deux ronds avec ses pouces et ses index, à la manière d'un yogi en méditation. En d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait éclaté de rire mais l'intégrité de son visage était en jeu et il était hors de question de se laisser défigurer sans se battre. Hermione amorça une dernière inspiration en voyant le bras de Blaise se lever. La main de Blaise était légèrement orientée vers la droite d'Hermione. _Il va lancer à droite, il faut que je parte à droite. A droite._

Hermione s'élança dans cette direction à la seconde même où le Souafle quittait la paume de Blaise. Elle entendit les hurlements d'encouragement de ses amis et fondit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sur le Souafle, sans se déséquilibrer. Elle tendit le bras pour le frapper mais son bras gauche tira légèrement sur le manche et elle partit violemment en avant. Au lieu de toucher sa main, le Souafle la percuta en pleine poitrine. Un cri d'effroi parcourut les Gryffondors et si Hermione avait pu voir ce qu'il se passait en bas, elle aurait remarqué que Malfoy n'osait même plus regarder en l'air. Il avait mis ses mains devant ses yeux et secouait la tête. Par réflexe, le bras d'Hermione se referma sur son abdomen, emprisonnant le Souafle contre elle et elle raffermit sa prise autour du manche à balai, parvenant tant bien que mal à se stabiliser. Serrant toujours le Souafle contre son ventre, elle repartit en direction de Blaise et lança la balle rouge dans sa direction, un sourire de triomphe plaqué sur les lèvres. Les rugissements de joie des Gryffondors firent littéralement exploser les tympans de Draco, qui consentit enfin à sortir ses mains de devant ses yeux. « Elle a réussi ? », demanda-t-il en voyant le Souafle entre les mains de Blaise.

Chez les Gryffondors, c'était l'hystérie totale et lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, Hermione se retrouva aussitôt envahie d'uniformes aux couleurs rouge et or, et plus particulièrement par une Ginny qui avait totalement perdu le contrôle de ses cordes vocales.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Dumbledore applaudir chaleureusement et un sourire démesuré se plaqua sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. D'accord, ses compétences sur un balai laissaient encore à désirer, mais MERLIN, ELLE L'AVAIT FAIT.

Elle chercha des yeux celui grâce auquel elle tout cela avait été possible et le trouva bientôt. Il souriait lui aussi, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans son regard. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable… de l'appréhension ? Hermione fronça les sourcils. Mais Blaise ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'éterniser sur l'analyse du regard de Malfoy. Il dirigea sa baguette vers sa gorge et murmura un sortilège d'amplification.

« Chers amis de Serpentards … Camarades … », dit-il d'une voix grave et pesante, qui résonna sur tout le terrain. « Comme vous pouvez le constater, le spectacle que je vous avais promis hier n'a pas eu lieu. Granger ayant remporté le défi que je lui avais lancé… », il fit une petite pause pour lancer un regard déçu en direction d'Hermione, « … je dois donc honorer ma part du contrat. L'ensemble des élèves de Serpentard a dès aujourd'hui et pendant une durée d'un mois … oui, c'est ça, Goyle, trente jours … l'interdiction formelle de martyriser, d'insulter ou de faire subir quelconques sévices à tous les représentants de la maison Gryffondor, quels qu'ils soient. » Il soupira. « Même s'ils font des trucs stupides ou agaçants, comme à leur habitude. »

Pendant le petit discours de Blaise, Hermione s'était soustraite à la foule de ses sympathisants et s'était approchée de Draco avec un sourire ravi. Elle lui tendit son balai et le jeune homme le prit en lui rendant son sourire.

« Alors, Malfoy, maintenant que j'ai gagné, tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? », demanda Hermione, dont les joues commençaient à être douloureuses à force de sourire bêtement.

Draco hocha la tête et son sourire disparut. A la place, il reprit cette expression pénétrante qui n'avait cessé de faire frissonner la Gryffondor au cours des derniers jours. « Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, Granger. Je l'ai fait pour moi. »

« Tiens donc ? », rétorqua la jeune fille, amusée. « Tu m'expliques ? »

Le blond lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et désigna Blaise du doigt. « Ça va venir, écoute bien… »

« Chers camarades, je vous disais donc en cette triste journée, que cette punition sera loin d'être facile à respecter. Et pour bien nous assurer que vous avez tous compris que rien de ce que les Gryffondors pourront dire ou faire ne saurait être sujet aux moqueries, aux railleries ou à n'importe quoi d'autre, mon ami Draco Malfoy ici présent va vous faire passer un petit test. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda Draco, qui souriait à présent étrangement. « Mais avec joie ! », répondit-il pompeusement avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour poser une énième question mais le Serpentard ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains, il attira Hermione contre lui et captura ses lèvres. Hermione eut d'abord le réflexe de reculer mais le baiser de Malfoy était si doux, si passionné, si agréable, qu'elle n'eut pas la force de résister et s'y abandonna complètement.

Des petits cris de surprise s'élevèrent un peu partout autour d'eux et Blaise dut rappeler à l'ordre quelques Serpentards qui s'apprêtaient à hurler leur mécontentement (principalement des filles). (_« Non, chut, vous n'avez pas le droit… Taisez-vous… Oui, je sais, c'est dramatique, mais c'est comme ça, on ne dit rien… »_)

Un peu plus loin, Ginny se mit à sautiller partout en hurlant comme une folle et en battant des bras, tandis que Ron et Harry regardaient, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, leur meilleure amie se laisser fougueusement embrasser par leur pire ennemi.

Après quelques longues secondes, Malfoy libéra les lèvres d'Hermione et celle-ci lui jeta un regard effaré, tout en se sentant furieusement rougir.

« Un mois entier à pouvoir faire ça sans que personne ne nous fasse la moindre remarque, ça te tente, Granger ? », souffla-t-il doucement tandis qu'Hermione tentait de calmer sa respiration saccadée.

« La ferme, Malfoy », haleta Hermione en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour rapprocher son visage du sien. « Et recommence. »

FIN

**Mouah ah ah ah, je me suis amusée comme une petite folle avec cet OS ! J'ai adoré faire Ginny en mode « Dramione fangirl », c'était vraiment très drôle de l'imaginer un peu comme nous, cherchant le moindre petit geste ou parole de Malfoy prouvant qu'il est raide dingue d'Hermione. J'espère que cet OS vous a plus ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions ! J'ai mis tellement de cœur dans ce one shot que je serais vraiment déçue de ne pas avoir vos commentaires … Mais encore merci d'être là pour me lire ! La semaine prochaine, retour de The Rise and Fall, comme prévu !**

**Bisous bisous**

**Xérès**


End file.
